The Pokemon Rangers' Party
by The Crystal Catalyst
Summary: This fanfic is about the Pokemon Rangers having a party and someone came up with a wicked idea! How will everyone react? Read to find out and please review. You may also review on what I can improve on. Yay for Rangershipping! It's complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello again! I know I haven't finished my first fanfic but I got an idea that sparked up and I just had to write it down! Okay, this fanfic is about the Pokemon Rangers having a party and someone came up with a wicked idea! I learnt about Pokemon Ranger and Rangershipping while I was watching these music videos about Pokemon couples and saw a picture of Solana and Lunick. Then that's when I found out about the couple and the game in the comments of the video. O-la-la. Anyway, you can expect a one thing: Rangershipping. More like hints of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers and the songs I'm going to use in this fanfic. They all belong to the singers who sung them, Nintendo and the Digimon Company… I think the Digimon Company is Bandai, Toei. I also don't own Tsubasa Chronicles' Sakura's outfit.**

**Another note: Most of the songs I'm using are in Japanese. Apologies but I don't really feel like typing them out so please bear with me. If you really want to know what the translation is, you try to find in Google. I'll see if I can give you the link. Okay, enough rambling, time to start up this fanfic!**

* * *

"A party? Oh well, I can't turn down Cameron's invitation… I guess I'm going," said a blue haired girl whose name is Solana.

"Oh boy this is going to be so cool! A party!" said Murph as he pumped his fist in the air.

"A party in Summerland? Tonight? 6.30p.m.? I'm so there!" squealed Aria as she hurried to prepare her outfit.

"I guess we have to go right everyone?" asked Spenser as he looked at the two other ranger leaders, Elita and Joel who nodded their heads.

"We're going!" said the two Fall City pokemon rangers. (A/N: I forgot the names. Can someone tell me via review the names?)

"I'm going then! Let's get ready, Minun," said Lunick to his partner Pokemon, Minun.

(A/N: Forgive me for the overloading of dialogue.)

"We received news that everyone's coming, Cameron!" reported both Leilani and Percy.

"Good. Now let us get ready for the big party and tell everyone to come in formal clothes," said Cameron who was putting his two Rangers' 'master plan' in action.

* * *

(That night in the Summerland ranger base.)

Everyone met outside just like the invitation instructed them to. Well, of course, everyone except for Elita, Solana and Aria.

"What's taking them so long?" Cameron fumed, looking at the clock. (A/N: Finally! A clock!)

"Knowing Aria she should be getting all dolled up and choosing outfits now," muttered one of the two Fall City rangers.

'Oh, so Solana still hasn't arrived yet…' thought Lunick, disappointed.

(Meanwhile…)

"Argh! I'm late! But I still haven't chosen an outfit! Cameron's going to be angry…" Solana shrieked as she searched for the perfect outfit in her wardrobe.

"Plah, pla, pla?" asked Plusle. (Translation: Is it because that Lunick's going to be there?)

"Plusle! I do like him but please, don't bring him up at a time like this!" Solana said, blushing bright pink.

Solana understands Pokemon speech and can hear a Pokemon crying even from a few kilometres away. She then realised that she should just make one instead of looking for one. She then went to the storeroom and found a 'fake' red pearl. With Plusle's help, she managed to cut the pearl into half and started knitting a dress with white and red cloth. Plusle who Solana taught really cool things no other Pokemon could do.

Plusle in a cute way started adding four red and white cloths it sewed itself on the top and skirt and sewed them on the top of the skirt. Solana added those cut pearls and another half of another red pearl. Solana tried it on and it fit. To add to it, Solana made a similar dress for Plusle, except that it was a full dress, had no small cloth things and had no pearls on it.

(A/N: Plusle's outfit looks like the dress Sakura was wearing when she was small in tsubasa chronicles. Solana's looks like Sakura's outfit when she was older.)

"Let's go Plusle!" said Solana, taking her Capture Styler with her.

* * *

**Now, that was a long chapter… I'm starting on second chapter soon! Phew! Please review in the meantime!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! 2 chapters in one day! Okay you saw the first chapter and have a rough idea what is going on don't you? Okay let's start! Oh yes, I forgot to write that all the males were wearing tuxedos in chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers and the songs I'm using in this fanfic. They belong to Nintendo and Bandai, Toei.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The wicked idea.**

Aria and Elita arrived on the Dragonite Bus. Aria was wearing a shimmering and flowing light blue dress. She had a similar light blue shawl around her neck. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail in a blue bow. Elita wore a dress that reached her knees and showed her back. Her long hair flowed in the night breeze. Everyone who was waiting outside scrambled to make way for the Dragonite Bus and to avoid being squashed.

As the Dragonite Bus was landing, it leapt back up suddenly. Aria shrieked as Elita nearly fell off. Elita turned on the translator app on her Capture Styler.

"What's wrong, Dragonite?" Aria asked.

"I think I stepped on something," the translator said as the Dragonite roared.

They both looked down to find everyone surrounding a squashed Spenser with swirls in his eyes. He was unable to reach to safety in time since he tripped and got squashed in 2 seconds flat. The Dragonite then landed to safety without squashing anyone else. Aria and Elita rushed over to the crowd as fast as they can in their outfits and examined Spenser who managed to regain himself.

"Spenser! You alright?" Elita asked.

"Yeah I'll be in a while," Spenser nodded.

He got some bruises but on the other hand he was all right. Everyone agreed to start the party without Solana who was desperately waiting for the Dragonite Bus at the Ring Town Ranger Base. Lunick decided to stay outside for a while and look out for Solana.

"Okay, Lover Boy. Go ahead and bust a move on her," Aria teased.

"W-what?!" Lunick asked, blushing brightly. Minun snickered as he wore his bow tie.

"Nothing," Aria snickered before entering the Ranger Base.

'Why did she call me that? Okay… Maybe I do like Solana but is it that obvious?' thought Lunick.

Minun started hopping up and down in front of Lunick's face and pointed at the Dragonite that was still standing there. Lunick noticed it and told it to go back to its rightful place. Dragonite sighed in relief and flew back as it heard its trainer calling for it.

* * *

(Ring Town Ranger Base)

"Ah, my Dragonite! You're back!" cried the Dragonite Trainer in relief. "I thought you, Aria and Elita were caught in a blizzard in Wintown. Anyway, please send Solana and her Plusle to Summerland."

Dragonite nodded and Solana was taken to Summerland. Well, they still had to fly about for a long time so Solana marvelled at the splendid view and the Dragonite's speed that was pretty slow as it transported too many people to Summerland. (A/N: Poor Dragonite…)

* * *

(Summerland Ranger Base)

"I guess she's not coming after all. Let's go in. Although it's night time, it's still hot. Summerland does live up to its name," sighed Lunick as he entered the base followed by his Minun.

Solana waved goodbye at the Dragonite as she reached her destination. She then noticed something and began to panic.

"I'm late but how am I going to make an entrance like this? Plusle do you have any ideas?" asked a rather flustered Solana. She then tied her into two plaits with two flower bands.

"Be graceful. Stand up straight and behave like a lady. Try not to be over lady-like. You know there's not much room for that. Don't forget to bow," Plusle assured Solana.

"Plusle, forget about the bow. This is a party not a ballroom event!" said Solana, sweatdropping.

"Then behave like you always did," said Plusle. "Stop worrying too much. You'll do fine."

"Okay. Hopefully, I don't get into trouble," said Solana as she entered.

Although it was only 7p.m. when everyone entered and now is 7.30 p.m., the party was in full swing. Spenser was dancing with Elita, Joel was talking to Cameron, Percy and Leilani were talking to the two Fall City rangers and Aria was controlling the music. Lunick was watching Minun as it played with the other partner Pokemon.

'Why would Cameron ask us to wear formal clothes when even the party is out of theme?' thought Solana.

She was looking at the entire room in a daze and Aria saw her. She was amazed at her dress and noticed that she was daydreaming about the room. Aria saw her chance to pull a prank and snuck up behind her. Plusle realised Aria's plan and let her through.

"HEY SOLANA!" yelled Aria at the top of her voice.

"EEKK! EEEKKK! EEEEKKK!" screamed Solana in horror as she leapt and spun around to find Aria and Plusle giggling behind her.

"That wasn't funny!" shouted Solana and noticed that everyone was staring at her along with Lunick.

Lunick was really surprised seeing Solana in a dress and stood there, open-mouthed. Minun was also staring at Plusle who bowed in apology in front of Solana who was blushing furiously. Luckily, Aria saved Solana from the creepy silence.

"Now that everyone's here, let's continue the party!" Aria announced and turned on the music.

After a few minutes, everything was going well. For nearly everyone, that is. Solana and Lunick were sitting beside each other watching Minun stare at Plusle as Plusle twirls around in her dress. Both then felt uncomfortable of the silence and Lunick broke it.

"Um, you look really beautiful in that dress, Solana," said Lunick looking at the floor, hiding his blushing face.

"Thanks Lunick. You too…" replied Solana, who was blushing and looking for the right words to say.

Minun offered to dance with Plusle and Plusle accepted and took Minun's paw.

"It's like a dream come true…" Solana heard Plusle sigh and Minun nodded in agreement as they started dancing.

Aria, who was watching Solana and Lunick for a while now got an idea. She told Cameron who remarked that it was a wonderful idea and spoke in the microphone that was lying on the stage where Aria was handling the songs.

"Well everyone, looks like we have an event up our sleeves. It's a sing contest!" Cameron announced, without looking at the shocked faces of the crowd. "Yes, one must sing a song that matches their mood now. Hehehe…"

"That Cameron's gone nuts! I don't want to sing!" yelled Joel.

"Yeah. He never told us," agreed Spenser.

"I will announce the order of who is singing," Cameron. "Spenser is up first followed by Joel, Elita and me. Next, Leilani, Percy, Aria, Fall City ranger 1, Fall City Ranger 2 then Lunick. Last is Solana!"

"WHAT?! I'm first?!" yelled Spenser, horrified.

"Yep. You have five minutes my friend," said Cameron, snickering.

"Oh boy…" muttered Spenser.

* * *

**What is Spenser going to sing? Find out next time! Please review! Oh yes, updations coming soon. I have a tip for you readers out there!**

**Tip: I suggest that when you reach a character singing (example: Aria singing 'I wish')  
you on the song 'I Wish too and so on. That will help make the story clearer other than reading the Japanese lyrics. I can't help you that much finding the songs (Sorry!) but they are all in Youtube and you can write 'focus digimon' and you will find them. Well that is, if you found the correct one. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Spenser's song

**Me: Hello People! Now that the wicked idea is out, let's see what Spenser is going to sing. All the songs are going to be in Japanese.You should search 'digimon song lyrics' at Google. And click the Anime Lyrics dot Com link.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Ranger and the songs I'm going to use in this fanfic. All belong to Nintendo, Bandai Toei **

* * *

After five minutes, Spenser was called to the stage. He shot a death glare at Cameron and Aria who were snickering. He took a deep breath and spoke in the microphone.

"Hey everyone. I'm going to sing Target -akai shougeki- also known as Target –red crash-", said Spenser.

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

Akaku daichi someageru

Chikyuugi wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

Bokura no te de sukuidasou

Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

Ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

Sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

Atsui BATORU okose

Genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

Hikigane hiku toki ga kita

Kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

Ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

Tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

Semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

Edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

Atsui hibana chirase

Tachiagare tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

Kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

Sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

Atsui BATORU okose

**(A/N: Spenser is singing exactly like the original singer who sang this song. It's also known as the Digimon 02 opening.)**

"I'm done," Spenser announced as the music stopped.

His singing was met with thunderous applause. Joel gulped and stood still like a statue, as it was nearly his turn now. Elita playfully pushed him to the top of the stage as everyone clapped.

"Spenser could have made a better speech," said Cameron, sweatdropping.

**

* * *

**

Now that it's Joel's turn, what will he sing? 1 hint: It's someone's digimon image song!

**Will Joel really sing or will he pass out? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Don't forget to R & R!**


	4. Joel's song

**Okay… I know the singing part is a bit boring but when you listen to the song it's really nice.**

**Now it's Joel's turn! Muahahaha! I'm putting in 1 person singing per chapter. But maybe this chapter I'm putting in Joel and Elita and maybe Cameron.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers and the Digimon theme songs.**

* * *

Joel was standing shock-still on the stage much to the delight of his three Rangers. Aria remembered that there was a girl who was crazy about Joel and whipped out a video camera. Joel shot Aria a scary glare and Aria obediently put down the camera, disappointed.

"Hey everyone. I want to make this short so I'm singing 'Kaze ni Mukatte' also known as 'Facing Towards the Wind'," said Joel into the microphone.

**(A/N: Apologies to everyone who wanted to see what would happen if Joel passed out.)**

* * *

Nanimo nanimo iwanaide

Boku wa boku de yatte miru

Sore wa sore de kitsui kedo

Tameshitai no sa Ima dekiru koto

Ano koro no boku to wa chigatte mieru ka na?

Jishin wa nai keredo

Tsuyogatte waraerun da

Otona ni naru tame ja nakute

Boku wa boku ni naru tame

Tsuyoku nareru

Soshite itsuka kimi no mae de

Mune wo hareru to shinjite

Daremo daremo shiranai ne

Boku ga miteru mokutekichi

Totemo totemo tooi no sa

Ima wa dare ni mo oshienai kedo

Boku no tatakaikata yatto wakattan da

Shinjitsuzukeru koto

Jibun toka tomodachi toka

Kaze ni mukae ame ni mukae

Ashimoto bakari miteta

Ano hi no boku

Hitori datte daijoubu sa

Boku wa kawatta honto sa

Otona ni naru tame ja nakute

Boku wa boku ni naru tame

Tsuyoku nareru

Soshite itsuka kimi no mae de

Mune wo hareru to shinjite

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I thought this song suits Joel even though I had no idea what he's like. Lol…)

"Thanks for listening. And don't say anything about this!" Joel said, blushing in embarrassment.

Joel, who now knew it was payback time, pushed Elita to the stage, who protested loudly. She tried to break free and dart for the exit but before she knew it, she was at the stage. She took a deep breath and spoke…

**

* * *

**

Hmmm… No I better not put two people in a chapter. It would be too much and people will get bored. But what will Elita sing? Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to review!

**Thank you very much, everyone!**


	5. Elita and Cameron's songs

**Oh! I just realised that maybe writing people singing may be quite boring but still! I can't stop my fanfic now! I guess I'll skip those two male Fall City rangers since I don't even know their names and it's getting quite confusing now. I should maybe skip Percy too… I also forgot about Murph. I did not notice until I ran a preview of the second chapter. He shall sing before Lunick does. Muahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Ranger and the Digimon image songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Elita's song**

"Hi everyone. I'm going to sing 'Getting Up' also known as Gatomon's theme song', said Elita into the microphone.

"Hey, Spenser stop trying to strangle Cameron! Elita's going to sing," Murph said to an angry Spenser and a nearly strangled Cameron. "Besides, this was Aria's idea."

Joel heard that and he decided to go after Aria after all this singing madness was over. At the time Spenser let Cameron go, Elita started to sing.

* * *

_Naniga dekiru no ka Shiranai mama_

_Ubarete kita kara Toki wa tsuzukete wo_

_Aoi sonna wo tada, miageteru to_

_Chiisana jibun nui, nakita ijiga aru_

_Kitsuzuite mo, tachia aru toki_

_Atarashii yume ni, aeru no nara_

_Tsumatsuku koto mo, toki ni wa itsuyo_

_Yoakina kimochi tuka ubau no ima kaze ni sotto_

_Atsuke you motoko kue yukeru youni_

_Agaso ubakariwa ikiru tsubeya_

_Kanashii soredemo mamoru mo no karu_

_Kashima keyana kute, tataka utame_

_Kono te wo yogouseru, yuki mitsuketai_

_Kitsuzuite mo, tachia aru toki_

_Honto no tsuyosa ni, aeru no nara_

_Kaore ta mama ya irarena itaremo_

_Namida ya fukete yuku kitsuato ima ameni sotto_

_Sasage you mada asukara are kutareni_

* * *

Elita bowed then as quick as lightning, dashed down the stage steps. Cameron took a deep breath as he walked up the stage. (A/N: I'm putting Cameron in this chapter!)

* * *

**Cameron's song**

"Hello everyone! I'm singing 'Daiajoubu' which is also Gabumon's theme song," Cameron spoke into the microphone.

* * *

_Mikake dake ja wakaranai yo daremo_

_Sugao nante misetakunai sa_

_Kimi to ore wa yoku niteru yo soko ga_

_Gokai sareru koto yoku aru ne_

_Kuuru na furi shiteru kimi wo mite iru to_

_Kegawa kabutta mama no ore wo miteru mitai dakedo_

_Daijobu ore ga shitteru kimi no koto wo_

_Dakara heiki dakara heiki_

_Oretachi wa nakama sa da yo ne_

_Daijobu kimi mo shitteru ore no koto wo_

_Dakara heiki dakara heiki_

_Oretachi wa tsuyoku naru_

_Tsuno mo kiba mo honmono da yo dakedo_

_Tsukaikata ga mada heta nan da_

_Kimi wo nosete kaze no you ni hashiru toki_

_Donna tooi toko mo ikeru you na ki ga suru kara_

_Daijobu aoi honoo de kimi wo mamoru_

_Dakara heiki dakara heiki_

_Issho ni tatakau yo itsumo_

_Daijobu tatoe donna ni shinka shitemo_

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no soba ni_

_Ore wa iru, yakusoku sa_

_Kuuru na furi shiteru kimi wo mite iru to_

_Kegawa kabutta mama no ore wo miteru mitai dakedo_

_Daijobu ore ga shitteru kimi no koto wo_

_Dakara heiki dakara heiki_

_Oretachi wa nakama sa da yo ne_

_Daijobu kimi mo shitteru ore no koto wo_

_Dakara heiki dakara heiki_

_Oretachi wa tsuyoku naru_

* * *

"I'm done," said Cameron simply, moving backstage.

"Okay… 4 down, 5 more to sing," Aria said making checks on a clipboard that she found at lying on the stage. "Leilani, it's your turn."

Leilani gulped, made his way to the stage and gave Aria a glare and spoke into the microphone.

* * *

**Phew! Going to finish this singing thingy. I'm skipping Percy and those two Fall City Rangers. Stay tuned to find out what's going to happen next. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Preview

_"Wow… That was good, Leilani," Percy commented as he patted his fellow Ranger's back._

_"Gee, thanks. I messed up a few lines though. I'm going go grab some popcorn," Leilani said._


	6. Leilani's song

**Hello again! I think I'll finish this fanfic and start a sequel. Okay, let's start! Gosh, does this really look like I am rushing to finish this fanfic?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers and the Digimon songs.**

* * *

"Hey! I'm going to sing 'Atarashii Taiyou'. It's also Tai's theme song," spoke Leilani.

* * *

_Atarashii taiyou ga_

_Noborihajimete iru yo_

_Higashi no sora wo akete_

_Yuuki wo shiru tame ni_

_Namida wo shiru tame ni_

_Sekai e yatte kuru_

_Kimi wa mada shiranai ne_

_Takusan no monogatari_

_Tsutaete okanakucha_

_Boku wa matte ita_

_Atarashii nakama to atarashii chikara wo_

_Ima wa mada chiisana sono te no hira_

_Mirai wo tewatasou hikari no naka_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_Atarashii taiyou_

_Sore ga kimi no namae_

_It's the brand new shinin' light_

_You're the brand new shinin' light_

_Kimi no monogatari ga_

_Ima koko kara hajimaru no sa_

_Shinjiau muzukashisa_

_Butsuke au jounetsu mo_

_Bokura wa shitte iru_

_Kore kara kimitachi wa_

_Tamesarete yuku darou_

_Hontou no tsuyosa wo_

_Akiramenaide kure donna toki mo_

_Bokutachi wa mikata sa itsu demo kimi no_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_Kimi no watasu mono wa_

_Yuuki no baton dakara_

_It's the brand new shinin' light_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_Tsuyoi hitomi ni nare_

_Subete wo koete yuku tame ni_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_You're the brand new shinin' light!_

_Atarashii taiyou_

_Sore ga kimi no namae_

_It's the brand new shinin' light_

_You're the brand new shinin' light_

_Kimi no monogatari ga_

_Ima koko kara hajimaru no sa_

* * *

"Phew! That was rather long, was it?" said Leilani to the crowd.

Everyone clapped and Leilani went down the stage. Percy, Murph, Aria, Solana and Lunick came to meet him.

"Wow… That was good, Leilani," Percy commented as he patted his fellow Ranger's back.

"Gee, thanks. I messed up a few lines though. I'm going go grab some popcorn," Leilani said.

(A/N: For the previous chapter, I finally found the 'italics' button!)

"Okay! It's my turn now!" squealed Aria, who was nervous and excited.

**

* * *

**

Okay, now what is Aria going to sing? Review and stay tuned to find out!


	7. Aria and Murph's songs

**Phew! Only Aria, Murph, Solana and Lunick to go! I really am rushing now so please bear with me! Apologies if I really make the story boring but the sequel will be much better but I can't make promises yet since I'm still a half rookie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers and the Digimon image songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aria's and Murph's song.**

"I don't want to start rambling so I'm singing 'I Wish'," said Aria.

* * *

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki_

_Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne..._

_I wish_

_Doushite koko ni iru no_

_Oshiete kudasai ima sugu_

_Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne_

_Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto_

_Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte_

_Kibou ni natteku_

_Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu_

_Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki_

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki_

_Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne..._

_I wish_

_Suitchi on shitara_

_Koi suru koto mo dekiru to_

_Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru_

_Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara_

_Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to_

_Ima naraba omoeru_

_Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu_

_Kirameite ano hi ano toki_

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki_

_Hora ne chiisana negai kanau yo kitto ne..._

_Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu_

_Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki_

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki_

_Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne..._

* * *

"Okay, now that I'm done, I'm going to get Murph up here," Aria said with a slightly disgusted look as she forcefully pushed Murph up the stage. **(A/N: I'll put Murph in this chapter!)**

"Um, hi… I'm singing 'Goggle Boy' which is also Davis' theme," said Murph. "It's rather awful. Better cover your ears."

* * *

_Akiramenna! saa! buttobasou ze_

_Makernanne! kono shoubu wa zettai_

_Moshi nigetara ore nya_

_Kono googuru wo kakeru shikaku wa nee_

_Yakusoku sa otoko doushi no_

_Tatakau ze nani ga attemo_

_Mendou kusee koto wa_

_Wakannee kedo yatsura buttobasu_

_Sekai wo sukuu koto yori_

_Maketakunee kedo sa_

_Googuru wa shitteru ze_

_Tatakai to yuuki no imi_

_Itsu demo soba de miteta_

_Googuru wa akashi da ze_

_Ano hito kara ore e to_

_Watasareta taisetsu na_

_Monshou to onaji na no sa_

_Kakkoii daro_

_Saisho wa sa bibitteta kedo_

_Erabarecha yaru shika nai ze_

_Kudakeru made atare_

_Bokoboko ni sarechattemo buttobasu_

_Mecha kucha datte iun daro?_

_Hometeru ze, sore wa_

_Googuru wa shitteru ze_

_Yuujou to mirai no imi_

_Hontou no chikara kureru_

_Googuru wa akashi da ze_

_Koitsu de miru sekai wa_

_Kagayaite mabushikute_

_Wakuwaku ga tomaranai ze_

_Ore no mon sa_

_Googuru wa shitteru ze_

_Tatakai to yuuki no imi_

_Itsu demo soba de miteta_

_Googuru wa akashi da ze_

_Ano hito kara ore e to_

_Watasareta taisetsu na_

_Monshou to onaji na no sa_

_Kakkoii daro_

* * *

"Okay. I'm done. I'm going to grab a glass of punch," said Murph, looking at the clapping audience and went down the stage. "Yo, Lunick It's your turn!"

And of course, everyone was covering their ears but now, Lunick reluctantly went up the stage with his partner Minun.

* * *

**What's Lunick going to sing? And as a tribute to Rangershipping, I decided to put the English translation for only Lunick and Solana. Muahahaha! Ok, I don't really know why I'm laughing…**

**Stay tuned and please review.**


	8. Lunick and Solana's songs and the End

**Now that we're almost done, I want to give you readers a tip that will help while you're reading this fanfic.**

**Tip: I suggest that when you reach a character singing (example: Aria singing 'I wish')  
you on the song 'I Wish too and so on. That will help make the story clearer other than reading the Japanese lyrics. I can't help you that much finding the songs (Sorry!) but they are all in Youtube and you can write 'focus digimon' and you will find them. Well that is, if you found the correct one. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers and the songs I'm using.**

* * *

"Er… Um… I'm singing 'Focus' which is Takeru Takaishi's song,"Lunick said feeling nervous.

* * *

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni_

_Atte iru ka na?_

**Before I know it, I'm watching you**

**Still standing diagonally behind you**

**Am I the focus of your heart?**

_Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne_

_Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta_

**We've been together since we were small**

**Running and falling, we were always laughing**

_Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo_

_Tooku hashireru yo ne_

**I'm not grown up yet, but now I can**

**Run farther than I used to**

_Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne_

_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_

**It would be better if I'd never noticed, but**

**I can't get you off my mind**

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni_

_Atte iru no ka sore dake_

_Shiritain da_

**You used to cry all the time**

**Now you're standing in the light**

**All I want to know is**

**Who is the focus of your heart?**

_Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta_

_Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru_

**No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach**

**But now I can open that door**

_Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne_

_Umaku ienain da_

**The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but**

**It won't come out right**

_Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo_

_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_

**We were always protected**

**But now the one I want to protect is...**

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni_

_Atte iru ka na? Sore tomo_

_Kikenai yo ne_

**Before I know it, I'm watching you**

**Still standing diagonally behind you**

**Am I the focus of your heart? Or...**

**I can't ask**

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni_

_Atte iru no ka sore dake_

_Shiritain da_

**You used to cry all the time**

**Now you're standing in the light**

**All I want to know is**

**Who is the focus of your heart?**

* * *

"I'm done! Thanks for listening!" said Lunick feeling bright again.

"Mai mai mai!" said Minun happily. (Translation: Thank you, thank you!)

"Solana, it's your turn now!" Lunick said as Aria dragged a rather panicked Solana to the stage.

"Solana, I never knew you and Plusle can make pretty dresses," Aria remarked.

Both Solana and Lunick blushed as Lunick gave Solana the microphone and their fingers met. (A/N: Hopefully, nobody saw that…)

"Hi everyone. I'm singing 'Super Girl' which is Mimi's song," Solana said into the microphone.

* * *

_Doushite itsumo itsumo nige dashichau no?_

_Shippai osoretara nanimo kanawanai yo_

**Why are you always, always running away?**

**If you're always afraid of making mistakes, you can't do anything.**

_Nandomo kujiketatte zenzen ii ja nai?_

_Jibun wo shinjite mite michi wa hirakareru yo_

**No matter how many times you get discouraged, it's still OK, isn't it?**

**Try believing in yourself and the road will be opened to you.**

_Risou no jibun ni chikazuku tame ni ne_

_Sou yo ashita wa yatte kurun ja nai!?_

_Hora! Sono kao agete!!_

**To get closer to the ideal you,**

**That's right, isn't tomorrow coming!?**

**Hey! Lift up your face!!**

_Donna ni tsurai toki demo nikkori waratte iyou_

_Nakimushi ni sayonara shite itsuka suupaa gaaru!!_

**No matter what hard times you have, you should laugh with a smile**

**Say "Goodbye" to the crybaby you, someday Super Girl!!**

_Doushite jibun rashisa nakushite shimau no?_

_Minna to issho nante sonna no tsumaranai_

**Why do you stop action like yourself?**

**It's boring if everyone is the same.**

_Nandomo egaita chizu nuritsubusanaide!_

_Jibun wo kanjite mite michi wa miete kuru yo_

**Don't paint over the map that smiled so many times,**

**Try feeling your own feelings and you'll be able to see the road.**

_Yume mita jibun ni chikazuku tame ni ne_

_Sou yo mirai wa yatte kuruna ja nai!?_

_Hora! Sono te nobashite!!_

**To get closer to the you that you saw in your dreams,**

**That's right, isn't the future coming?**

**Hey! Reach out your hand!!**

_Donna ni tsurai koto demo omoide kaete ikou_

_Yowamushi ni sayonara shite mezase suupaa gaaru!!_

**No matter what hard things come your way, let's return to your memories,**

**Say "Goodbye" to the wimpy you, wake up Super Girl!!**

_Donna ni tsurai toki demo nikkori waratte iyou_

_Nakimushi ni sayonara shite itsuka suupaa gaaru!!_

**No matter what hard times you have, you should laugh with a smile**

**Say "Goodbye" to the crybaby you, someday Super Girl!!**

_Donna ni tsurai koto demo omoide kaete ikou_

_Yowamushi ni sayonara shite mezase suupaa gaaru!!_

**No matter what hard things come your way, let's return to your memories,**

**Say "Goodbye" to the wimpy you, wake up Super Girl!!**

* * *

"Thank you for listening," Solana and Plusle bowed before exiting the stage.

"Now that the singing madness is over, Let's party!" Cameron said through the microphone.

"What?! That's it?! No prizes after we all revealed a secret part of ourselves?!" yelled Murph.

"Well, unless you want a plate of Weird Plant Delights, nope, no prizes," said Cameron.

"I think I'm grateful already," shuddered Murph.

So Joel caught Aria and gave her a scolding and a lecture, Solana and Elita was singing 'Shining Star' together, Murph was eating at the buffet table, Leilani and Percy were talking to each other, Spenser was warning Cameron about such an activity and Lunick decided to watch over Minun and Plusle outside.

After a few hours, everyone waved Goodbye and left via the Dragonite Bus. Solana volunteered to clean up by herself despite being persuaded by Leilani, Percy and Cameron. After being reassured, the Summerland Rangers and their leader reluctantly left for their ranger Base dorm. Solana and Plusle nodded and went to work.

* * *

**(Ring Town Rangers' Dorm)**

"Goodnight everyone!" yawned three rather tired rangers.

'Solana's still at Summerland Ranger Base. Wonder what she's up to?' thought Lunick as he changed into his Ranger suit.

At the same time, Solana and Plusle finished cleaning and went back to Ring Town via Dragonite Bus. When she reached Ring Town, Lunick was walking out to the balcony of his dorm. Both Minun and Lunick noticed something walking outside.

'Oh? There's someone there," Lunick thought.

He looked down and saw Solana walking to the entrance and entered the Rangers' Dorm. Lunick smiled to himself and Minun stifled a cheer as it watched its trainer blush lightly.

"Come on, Minun let's get some sleep," said Lunick as he jumped onto the bed and fell asleep along with his Minun.

**

* * *

**

Finally, it's finished! I wonder if that tip worked. Sequel coming soon, please review and have a nice day! Go Rangershipping!


End file.
